Dumbledore's Army
by Everything's Peachy
Summary: A series of drabbles; the reflections of members of Dumbledore's Army.
1. Cho Chang

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or ideas. All hail JKR!**

**A/N: This is a series of drabbles depicting the reflections of Dumbledore's Army members. At least, I think they're drabbles? ...Not quite sure on that one. Anyway, I hope they don't really need a long explaination. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Cho Chang)<p>

I missed him.

Every day, I cried, thinking about him. Everyone was nice at first, but eventually they grew tired of my tears and told me to get over it.

And I would try. But then in Charms we would practice Switching Spells, and I remembered how he helped me practice them. And I cried.

His smile, his sense of humor… the way he talked with his hands. How he danced with me at the Yule ball. How was I supposed to get over that?

But now, I was doing something. Fighting, avenging the one who killed him. Maybe not directly, but it was something.

I'm still not over him. But, like they say, baby steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: P.S. Inspiration goes to my friend infinitemaybe. Check out her stuff!**

**And if you read-y and you like-y, please review-y! (Not sure where that came from...)**


	2. Zacharias Smith

(Zacharias Smith)

So maybe I wasn't the most enthusiastic bloke.

Some people wondered why I was even, well, here. Participating.

Okay, so I may not have trusted Potter. I may have thought the Weasleys were a bunch of gits. But still…

You-Know-Who was evil. He was wrong.

And I couldn't just ignore that. I wanted to be right.


	3. Neville Longbottom

(Neville Longbottom)

I was never the best.

Not the bravest, or the smartest, or the funniest, or the coolest, or even the handsomest.

They didn't think I was magical, at first.

And my parents never got to say that they were proud of me.

They didn't have the chance.

But then, I could do something. Not just watch Harry and Ron save the day, but actually learn the jinxes and cast the spells. I was part of a movement, and it's bigger than all of us.

I might not be the best, but that's okay.

I think my parents would be proud.


	4. Padma Patil

(Padma Patil)

My sister and I were alike in many ways. Well, we were twins, after all.

And yet, she was in Gryffindor and I in Ravenclaw.

Sometimes I resented that. Parvati wasn't even particularly brave, really.

When she told me about it, I was hesitant, at first. It just didn't seem like a Ravenclaw-ish thing to do.

But I realized- this was more important than a petty House rivalry. It was (excuse my simple language) good vs. evil.

Maybe being in different Houses didn't matter so much after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh... Not so sure about this one. But I hope you liked it! Thoughts? Comments? Critiques? Review!**

**Also, I would like to thank infinitemaybe and Lillith Aurora for reviewing last time! I will try to update in "bursts" of 3 drabbles, alternating between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. (No Slytherins in the DA... I wonde why?) I would like to do everyone in Dumbledore's Army, but I don't know yet. Until next time,**

**Everything'sPeachy**


	5. Hannah Abbot

(Hannah Abbot)

I was a stereotypical Hufflepuff.

We were a bit of a joke to the Ravenclaws, and more than a bit of a joke to the Slytherins.

The Gryffindors, for the most part, were kind. Especially Neville.

He didn't see it, but he inspired me.

He wasn't the bravest, or the cleverest, but he tried. He tried, and he didn't give up.

He didn't see it, but he made a difference.

He made me feel like I was more than just a Hufflepuff.


	6. Lee Jordan

(Lee Jordan)

Most people thought I was just a jokester.

Seventh year, best friends with Fred and George, putting a niffler in Umbridge's office…

Hogwarts may have been different that year, but it was still Hogwarts. And we were, for all intents and purposes, useless.

But this? This was important.

It wasn't a joke.


	7. Marietta Edgecombe

(Marietta Edgecombe)

So- I made a mistake.

But really, before you judge me, hear me out.

I didn't want to do it in the first place. Cho was my best friend, and of course I felt awful after the whole business with Cedric last year, and I thought maybe it would stop her crying in the loo all the time if she had something to do. So I went with her, to the Hog's Head.

And it really wasn't that bad. I learned things, and of course Anthony was there, so all in all, it wasn't a complete waste of time.

But on the other hand…

My mother was friendly with Professor Umbridge. I knew what we were doing was wrong. Illegal, even. My mother would be so angry if she found out.

So… Well, you know the rest.

But what was the real mistake?

(And for the record, I DESPISE Hermione Granger.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you like these chapters! I had a lot of fun writing them. And if you do like them, it would be super duper nice of you to review! Seriously, that would make my day. Oh, and as for the current format, I may switch to two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff per update, just to keep it balanced, because there are 17 Gryffindors, 7 Ravenclaws, and 5 Hufflepuffs in the DA. I know, it's rather crazy! Anyway, au demain,**

**Everything's Peachy**


	8. Ernie Macmillian

(Ernie MacMillian)

I was proud to be a pureblood.

Oh, of course I didn't support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Nothing like that. But the MacMillians always took their wizarding lineage seriously.

My family was proud of how well I did in school, excelling at Charms and Muggle Studies, becoming a prefect. To them, I was a pureblood wizard golden boy.

So I was a little hesitant to be part of something so openly rebellious. Even if it was morally right, Umbridge was clearly in power at the school, and to oppose could cause me a lot of trouble…

But in the end, I put my name on the paper.

And you know what?

I don't regret it.


	9. Lavender Brown

(Lavender Brown)

For the most part, I was- I admit it- an airhead.

I was content to get pretty good marks, to listen to Professor Trelawney, to gossip with my friends about the boys in our year.

I went to the Hog's Head a little reluctantly. Mostly I wanted to see if Harry was going to say anything about what happened last year. I mean, Dumbledore didn't give us any details!

That's what I came for, but I stayed for a lot more reasons.

I'm still an airhead. I still like a good gossip, and I visit Hogwarts every month now for Professor Trelawney to tell my fortune- and, okay, to see Firenze. I haven't changed that much.

But now, some things are more important.


	10. George Weasley

(George Weasley)

Fred and I, we were the ultimate pranksters of Hogwarts. End of story.

Everyone knew that if someone set off a Dungbomb in the Charms corridor, or if loud bangs were issuing from the Gryffindor common room, it was us.

On the other hand, everyone knew that if someone slayed a basilisk or escaped You-Know-Who _yet again_, it was Harry.

We were fine sharing the school spotlight, and mighty glad to be part of something that would teach us to be brave like him.

Because at the end of the day, jokes are funny, but defending what you believe in deserves more attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like these chapters! As I said, this is 2 Gryffs and a Raven. (Well, that was odd.) And I promise Luna next time!**

**Please please please review! The button is right down there, see?**

**Everything's Peachy**

**P. S. I've sorta forgotten about disclaimers...Well, I'm not J. K. Rowling, nor am I an identity theif pretending to be her. But you knew that already.**


	11. Anthony Goldstein

(Anthony Goldstein)

I didn't think I was that much into it.

Sure, we were learning, and it was bloody great to defy that toad, Umbridge.

Of course, I knew You-Know-Who was a threat, and who we were really preparing for. But the real world? It can be hard to take seriously when you have to study for your O.W.L.s and a million other things.

I didn't think I was that much into it. But when that house elf ran into the meeting after I'd just nearly produced a Patronus- and then days later, when Padma Patil whispered to me that it was Marietta; Marietta had betrayed us- I felt so many emotions.

Shock. Betrayal. Hurt. Anger. _Betrayal._

I didn't think I was that much into it, but I guess I was wrong.

Because I really, really enjoyed it when Marietta finally came out of the hospital wing and had 'SNEAK' written across her whole bloody face.


	12. Alicia Spinnet

(Alicia Spinnet)

Not many people know this, but…

My second cousin was a Death Eater. Walden Macnair.

I knew this starting Hogwarts, and I was so excited when the Sorting Hat put me into Gryffindor. It was then that I decided that I would oppose my evil cousin and who he followed.

Fast-forward five years, and I was opposing a very different kind of evil. The kind that wore fluffy pink cardigans and made first years write lines in their own blood.

There are many different kinds of evil, but there are also many different kinds of good. And what we were doing, no matter which way you sliced it, was one of them.

The good ones, that is.


	13. Colin Creevey

(Colin Creevey)

Harry was my idol.

All right, so in first year I was a tad obsessed with him. But just because I stopped taking pictures of Harry halfway through second year didn't mean I idolized him any less. (In fact, it was because a Slytherin broke my camera.)

So when the chance came in fourth year for Harry- Harry Potter!- to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts, I took it.

I learned so much that year. I learned _Expelliarmus_ and _Reducto_ and _Stupefy_, but I also learned what it means to be brave in the face of danger. To stand up for what's right, even if it means you might get hurt doing it.

Harry taught me so much.

He's still my idol.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... hope you like these chapters. I'm not really sure about Seamus, but I wanted to update. And of course, here is the long-awaited (well, maybe just in my head) Luna drabble! Let me know what you think! As always,**

**Everything's Peachy**

**P.S. I haven't been publicly acknowledging the reviewers as I should be, but so many thanks to infinitemaybe, InuyashaPrincess14, WillowRose360 and ESPECIALLYwithsprinklesontop Lillith Aurora!**


	14. Luna Lovegood

(Luna Lovegood)

I never had friends, much.

It didn't bother me. I was content getting owls from Daddy about recent sightings of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and telling people who were curious about Dirgible Plums.

But when I was a part of something, it was really lovely.

We were doing it for the greater good. We were preparing for a world that wasn't as wonderful as some wanted us to believe. We were defying Umbridge and her nasty, Wrackspurt-infested classroom.

But beyond that…

We were learning. We were talking. We were excited. We complained together. We laughed together. We even cried together, after the Ministry.

It was almost like having friends.


	15. Seamus Finnigan

(Seamus Finnigan)

I'll be honest- at first, I thought Harry was a nutter.

My mam thought so, too. And she wasn't a bad lady, not at all. But she trusted the Prophet. Loads of people did. And the Prophet definitely thought Harry was a nutter.

But eventually, I came around.

Dean brought me to my first meeting, and I did the Reductor Curse for the first time in my life, alongside everyone else. I struggled with Patronuses with the rest of them.

And, y'know, it wasn't about if Harry was a nutter or not. (Though it turned out he wasn't.) It was about showing an evil toad of a woman that she would _never_ run Hogwarts.

(Well, maybe not exactly. But you get my point, yeah?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And please* review! It would lead me to update faster, which, you know, is a good thing. ;)**

***I'm not above begging. Please, please, pretty please, puh-leez review! Just a few seconds is all it takes. One word. Really, that's all I ask. You've read this far anyway, just spend a tiny bit more time pressing that button. :)**


	16. Parvati Patil

**A/N: Sorry for the loooooooong (like, several months long) wait for these chapters. My life has been super hectic, and I'm sorry to say that fanfiction sort of...fell by the wayside. However, I'm back now! :) And these drabbles are dedicated to DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows, for being the nicest person in the world and reviewing every. single. chapter. So, thanks a mill and virtual cupcakes for you! And to all the reviewers/wonderful people in the world! *Throws virtual cupcakes* Anyway, hope you enjoy these next few drabbles. And as always, please review, it seriously makes my day and inspires me to write more. :) ~Everything's Peachy**

**P.S. I don't own the setting, the characters, or even the words. I'm just responsible for arranging them into this particular order.**

* * *

><p>(Parvati Patil)<p>

Here's a secret…

The Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin.

I always knew I was ambitious. I would do what was necessary to get what I wanted.

Sometimes, I wondered what I would be like if the Hat had placed me in Slytherin…

Would I have different friends? Would I have been a bad person? Would I be better off?

But when fifth year came around, and people were signing that paper-

I was glad that I was in Gryffindor.


	17. Susan Bones

(Susan Bones)

My auntie had told me all about Harry Potter's rule-breaking and his trial the summer before the reign of Umbridge.

To be truthful, I had always admired him for doing what was right, and for essentially being a hero-

Sometimes bending or even breaking the rules to get there.

Myself, I'd always abided by the letter of the law. I was never one to toe the line.

So when the opportunity came up, I hesitated…

Would it be worth it? Was the seemingly moral thing not always the same as the "correct" thing to do?

I learned so much from that experience, but the one thing I take away most:

Sometimes, doing good in the world means being a little bit of a rebel.


	18. Dennis Creevey

(Dennis Creevey)

I snuck out to go to the first meeting.

You know, the one in the Hog's Head? And I heard about it, and Harry was going to be talking, and Colin was so, so excited to go, but he felt bad that I couldn't. So we talked to Fred and George.

They showed me the secret passage through the witch's hump. They told us what to do, and swore us to secrecy, and I felt like Mr. Filch was behind us the whole time, and I was so scared.

But all that was worth it to go to that meeting, and all the ones after it. It was more than worth it.

Harry was teaching us, and I could finally feel like I was worth something. Because what we were doing was truly important.

And that was even better than being taught by Harry. (But only by a little bit.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, all...So, what did you think? Loved 'em? Hated 'em? Please, let me know! Everything'sPeachy wants YOU to review...for the U.S...Army. yeahh.**


End file.
